


She’d Won In The End

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 053 Haunted</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’d Won In The End

With no memory, Lex thought he wouldn’t have anything to feel guilty for, to be haunted by, not yet.

But his mind always played back to the lifeless body he’d been reborn next to, as the sky fell down and he watched from a skyscraper.

Even though he had no memory of it, he knew that he’d killed her, whoever he’d been had her blood on his hands, figuratively and now literally. He was the one who’d stared into those lifeless eyes as the spark went out.

Whatever she’d been trying to do to him, she’d won in the end. Because of all the many subsequent deaths he caused, she was the only one he’d remember constantly. He didn’t even know her name. But hers would be the only face that would haunt him.


End file.
